


In The Flesh

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, M/M, This is barely even shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: (Also known as: devil surviVORE)





	In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Tokyo Ghoul AU where Yamato is in the CCG (bc of course he is) and Daichi is part of a group that tries to bring peaceful cooperation between ghouls and humans. And Yamato has no misgivings about blackmailing ghouls into doing dirty work. (At least he didn't)
> 
> Warning for... the level of upsetting content and graphic body horror you'd expect from tokyo ghoul in general tbh

When you clean the spray of blood out of your eyes, Kuriki has already stilled, his body motionless, his kagune slowly falling to the ground. Its ends in front of you retract, pull back and through Shijima’s stomach where it pierced through, free even more blood as they fall out. Shijima staggers and falls, as if being pinned through had been the only thing holding him up. He barely cushions his fall with his own kagune, releasing his grip on Kuruki’s neck, and the body falls, a beat after him, its half-torn off head rolling to the side, stopped only by remaining scraps of skin and muscle. In the relative silence (you can hear fighting at a distance, but it doesn’t even compare to the impact of the previous battle on your eardrums), you think you hear sobbing.  
  
It takes about a minute for your body to obey you, work through the shock of the blood it’s lost and being slammed into the ground and allows you to stand. You limp your way to the remaining half of your broken quinique and pick it up, half-fighting to anchor yourself to reality. None of the battle feels real, especially not the way Shijima (not just a ghoul, but a ghoul you blackmailed and sent to an almost certain death) grabbed you at the last minute and pulled you out of danger, taking your place and the hit that was meant for you. None of it makes any sense. If he didn’t trust you to keep your promise and keep Nitta’s name off the records in case you died, why would he trust you in life? You’re far more useful to him dead.  
And yet he still hasn’t moved even as you picked up your weapon, is still kneeling where he fell, hugging himself and crying. From pain… or for the ghoul he just killed. Or for having had to kill in the first place (you wouldn’t be surprised). You don’t know.  
  
He doesn’t look up as you walk forward. You step between him and Kuriki’s body, trying to process that your greatest enemy so far is dead, and not by your hand. The contorted shape of his body looks angry, staring at you, judging you even in death. You cut whatever flesh is still holding his head to his body, and nudge it away with your foot. If there’s anything you’ve learned on the field, it’s to never underestimate the regenerative abilities of ghouls.  
You watch it roll away before turning back to Shijima, staring at him silently.  
  
“… just do it, okay.”  
His sobs have stopped, you suddenly realise. There’s still blood flowing from him, and his kagune has vanished, unable to sustain itself with so much of its blood missing. All he’s doing is kneel there, shaking slightly, head still bowed in resignation.  
“I’m not gonna defend myself. I can’t–can’t regenerate like this, not without food…”  
His head shoots up, then, fierce and desperate and  _pleading_.  
“Just leave Io alone. You  _promised_. I kept my promise, I got you in here, Ronaldo’s  _dead_ , so just… just…”  
And he’s crying again, tears mixing with the blood on his face.  
“I just… wanted a normal life… without having to kill… or see others get killed… I didn’t want Io… to lose any one else.” A sob, and he’s looking down and away, as if hit by a slap of guilt. “She just wanted peace… kill me if you want… but don’t let her get hurt. Please.”  
  
The weapon in your hand is heavy. You stare at him, wondering if you’ll ever understand, if you’ll ever be able to make sense out of him, in a world like this. All this time, you thought him weak, easily manipulated. Decent in combat, and surprisingly resilient, but ultimately weak. And yet. In the months since you’ve met him, he’s saved you twice. Put his life on the line to protect those he cared about, when you can tell all he ever wanted to do was run. Infiltrated the largest terrorist group threatening humanity.  
He’s the one who defeated Ronaldo when you failed, and that, in a way, also defeated you. In the end, whether it came from raw power or from his emotions, you were no match for his strength.  
And now, his weakness is defeating the investigator in you too.  
  
“… don’t push responsability on others.”  
He looks at you, incomprehension flashing across his eyes, followed by fear, then  _anger_. You cut him off before he can make a last desperate attempt to kill you.  
“If you want Nitta safe, then protect her yourself. Trust no one to do it for you.”  
You turn away and bend over Kuriki’s body, not wanting to see the disbelief in his eyes. Kuriki’s clothes have been torn away from his leg. You press your foot down on it and cut it off at the knee.  
“Can you eat this?” you ask as you toss the limb at him.  
He catches it out of reflex.  
“Huh?”  
“If you eat it, you’ll have enough strength to make your way to Nitta, Kujou and the others.” His eyes widen, and you continue. “They’re not far from here. In fact, we should probably meet up with them soon, before they try to make their way into the battle to find you.”   
Shijima still stares, shock making way for a different kind of disbelief. He bites his lip slightly, gulps, blinks away tears. You nod towards the limb he’s holding.  
“I hear it tastes awful. But this is your best chance–if you can make yourself, of course.”  
  
He stares at you for a moment, then nods, and bites into it with a shudder.  
You try not to look away. It’s the first time you’ve watched a ghoul feed, actually watched instead of catching a glimpse when you interrupt them. It’s a mess of flesh and tendons, tiny bits of muscle getting caught between his teeth. He looks up at you at one point, sensing your eyes on him, and you see distress and shame in his red eyes, but also determination. No matter what else happens, he’s going to live.  
You wonder if it was a good idea.  
  
When he’s stripped most of the meat from the bone, he sets it aside, foot still attached (you don’t blame him.  
“… just give me a few minutes. I’ll be fine.”  
“Not more than five. We don’t know when they’ll reach this area. I hope you know I can’t protect you if other investigators arrive.”  
“I know.”  
He sits with his legs pulled up, and hides his face in his arms. You make the best use of that time by bandaging the wound on your shoulder with the torn-off section of your uniform. Better keep busy than worry about every noise coming from outside.  
Finally, he stands up.  
“Let’s go.”  
  
You walk forward, and do something you ever in your entire life thought you would do.  
You wrap your arm around a ghoul’s back, and hold his arm around your shoulder.


End file.
